


Thorns of the Treasure Island

by Anonymous



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Bottom!Senku, Canon-Typical Violence, Discord: The Kingdom of Shipping (Dr. STONE), M/M, Manga Spoilers, Not Beta Read, Predator!Ibara, Rape/Non-con Elements, Read the warnings!, TKS - Problematic Free for All, TKSMayEvent2020, TKSevents, TheKingdomofShipping, slightly canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:13:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24396322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Based on manga chapter 136. A slight additional content to the battle between Senku and Ibara. Senku runs away after getting injured from Ibara's claws. But Ibara pursues after the scientist to have his way with him.Written for TKS May Event 2020.
Relationships: Ibara/Ishigami Senkuu
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22
Collections: TKS - 2 Weeks of Prompts (all ships) + Problematic Free For All (all ships and dynamics) - May 2020, anonymous





	Thorns of the Treasure Island

**Author's Note:**

> This is an **Ibara x Senku** fic. Obviously, **turn back now** if you don't like this shipping.
> 
>  **READ THE MANGA** for possible character spoilers. At least read up to chapter 139.
> 
>  **Note:** Written for TKS Event May Week 3 & 4\. 
> 
> This is purely a work of fiction and does not imitate nor reflect on any real-life story. Neither does it depict on the fictional character’s true personality properly. This fic has not been beta-read. BEWARE of tenses.
> 
>  **Warning 1:** There will be **detailed mentions of non-con smut**. _Do not read if you’re not of legal age!_
> 
>  **Warning 2:** Don't understand or if you ignored the warning tags? Don’t LIKE the tags? Don't READ.

A petrification war is currently taking place within the treasure island. This island was where Byakuya and the other space scientists had left their mark and belongings to Senku. At present, everyone on the island other than Senku and his enemy Ibara, had turned into stone. Senku had set up a trap for Ibara. The young scientist had made their mobile lab vehicle charge towards Ibara, ramming into the old geezer and had it run over the enemy's body. Senku then chased after the petrification device, hoping to catch it in his hands. 

_'It's ‘The Kingdom of Science’ versus ‘The Petrification Kingdom’. And in this single combat between the two commanders... whoever nabs the 'Medusa', WINS!'_ Senku thought as he managed to grab the device into his fist. He turned around quickly and scanned the surrounding area to see where the enemy would be. Thinking Ibara should be lying underneath the mobile lab, the young scientist called out a command towards the device, " _'Three metres!'_ _'Three secon-'_! -OUCH!!"

Two sharp claws stabbed into Senku's left shoulder, drawing blood. Senku gasped while the device slipped out of his hand, losing the important item. The young scientist suddenly felt a painful kick into his stomach, sending him sprawling as his back slammed onto a tree. Senku hissed in pain as he tried to look out for at his enemy.

Ibara was wheezing for breath while glancing at the younger male with a dark glare. He quickly grasped the Medusa device into his own hands. Meanwhile, Senku brought a hand up to his injured shoulder to stop the bleeding. Ibara watched the state of the younger male as his cold demeanor slowly grew into a demeaning smirk, "This old man is nothing if not cautious." Tearing his own clothes apart, the old crook proudly showed a display of hard seashells that had been tied onto his stomach and chest for means of protection. "So naturally, being wary of your projectile weapon... I dressed for the occasion!"

Ibara threw the now broken useless shells away. Laughing manically up at the sky and arrogant enough to show off his intelligence, he continued. "Of course...I couldn't have predicted this sorcerous attack!" The old geezer chuckled darkly. "Now for the single combat you seek, my good sorcerer..." Ibara lifted up the device to his own face as if examining it. "A face-off between us at the top. What do you say to that?" Ibara finally looked down, focusing his gaze in front of him.

Only to find that the young scientist had disappeared. "Huh!?" Ibara's eyes widened in shock before calming down with haste and started to scheme as he looked around him. _'A commander who turns and flees...'_ the old crook began to walk and track down Senku's trail. _'...Is no more than a coward...'_ Spotting the younger male running in a speed that was deemed slow for the elder male, Ibara smirked as he took long, yet slow strides to chase after the young scientist. 

Senku ran in fear of getting caught, his heart pounding in his ears, cold sweat rolling down his face and his back. Clutching onto his injured bleeding shoulder, the young scientist panted frantically as he tried to lure the enemy into the slightly denser tropical forest. This would hopefully at least ensure that the enemy cannot toss the petrification device among this type of terrain as the device could get tangled among the trees if thrown.

Ibara had also came to the same conclusion. _'...He knows that he can't escape once I toss the weapon.'_ The old geezer nearly lost the younger male among the trees a few times. He treaded the terrain carefully while listening, trying to pick up any kind of sound and glancing around while thinking. _'But I can't throw it here, because it would get tangled among the trees.'_ The elder enemy eyed the trees surrounding him. 

_'...He didn't flee because he's a coward.'_ Ibara thought, referring to Senku. _'Rather, he lured me into this... mess of branches.'_ Ibara stilled as his grim expression turned into a wicked smile. _'How clever...that boy...'_ Hearing a whooshing sound, Ibara immediately countered an incoming bottle thrown his way. He slapped the projectile away with his fingernail guards. The bottle had smashed onto a nearby tree, its glass breaking and falling down onto the floor. 

However, some of the liquid chemical lingered on the tree bark and was slowly dissolving a bit of the bark. Ibara eyed the damage done to the tree before giving chase to the white and green haired male again. _'Sorcery...'_ The old man grinned cheekily as he yelled out with a challenging intent, "Instead of making a cowardly retreat, you're setting up a trap!" Ibara licked his own lips with excited anticipation. " _Very_ well done. _BOY_!"

Senku looked back at the corner of his eyes, seeing that the enemy was still giving chase. _'Crap!'_ the younger scientist thought. _'I've got nothing left to use as a weapon!'_ Senku kept running into the deeper parts of the tropical forest, trying to throw the enemy off. Most of the trees in the local island were slim yet tall, some with long tangled vines hanging among the clustered woods. Plenty of vibrant bushes and moss growing on the humid rocks and the stony grounds.

With the young scientist still in view, Ibara continued to chase Senku down. Memories of his own warrior background had resurfaced. Ibara recalls the hunting of prey, the thrill of chasing the prey down and earning a reward. _Yes._ Be it normal animals or enemies or even some members of his harem _for fun_. Perhaps he should toy around with this prey a little?

Senku ran as fast as he could, hoping he could make it to a more open area. He had a plan. But before he could implement his plan, the scientist suddenly tripped over a tree root. It sent him tumbling down and crash into some bushes and vines. The vines had stopped the young man's falling, yet it had also caught him in a mess of tangles. His bulky cellphone device however, had managed to slide off his back, over his arms and head due to the sudden force of being pulled back by the vines. The bulky cellphone landed with a rustle, hidden within some nearby bushes.

 _'Crap!'_ Senku thought as he tried to hurry and untangle himself from the messy vines. That only got the vines to tighten up more, the young scientist's waist was completely wrapped in green vines, his butt lifted high in parallel with the ground. One leg was dangled up near his butt while the other left one was barely touching the floor. His left wrist with the injured shoulder was lifted up. The one fortunate thing about the current pose of the left arm was that the flow of bleeding had slowed down. His right arm was slightly freer, able to move a small fraction towards left and right in front of him but his movements were still limited by some vines wrapped around his whole right arm. He was suspended in mid-air.

The younger male was unaware of how inviting that pose was to any hungry perverted being. This delightful picture was what came into Ibara's view. The old man had finally caught up, not entirely out of breath due to his warrior background. Eyeing the flailing legs and wiggling butt in front of him, Ibara let out a wicked laugh.

"What a _delightful_ sight." Ibara cooed darkly, sending goosebumps down Senku's back. The white-green haired scientist stopped struggling as he tried to tilt his head sideways to see where the enemy was standing. Sweating and trying to show a brave front by grinning shakily, Senku taunted back, "Can't say the view is the same for me."

Ibara hummed as he took each step carefully, like a carnivore approaching a trapped prey. Standing right behind Senku, he gave the young scientist a smack on that round, curved butt with his large hand. "Ow!" Senku yelped. The sound of that cute butt sent a shiver down Ibara's ears. The younger male protested. "What's the big idea you old geezer!?" But the elder man just chuckled as he roamed his hand over the cute soft butt and his other hand started to slide up Senku's left inner thigh. 

Senku froze up and drew in a gasp before a crossly expression appeared on his face and thrashed. "What do you think you're doing, you sick pervert!? Hands off!" He tried to kick the man off behind him but the vines had him held in place. He could only move around a small inch; his pathetic squirming only rocked his whole body in midair.

Ibara found the younger male's struggle like a trapped mouse trying to squirm and break free. The sight was rather endearing. It reminds him of the village's harem women struggling underneath him. His one hand roamed the whole left leg and his other hand flipping the end of Senku's tunic over the young scientist's bum. "Hey!" The elder male ignored the remark as the view of a... loin cloth? Or a makeshift kilt? Whatever the piece of garment wrapped around the younger male's nether region was, Ibara lifted the cloth up and whistled.

Senku's whole face flamed a red-colour, yelling out, "For the last time, which part of _'hands off'_ do you _not_ get, you perverted old geezer!?" But Ibara ignored the younger male's protests and touched around that sleepy hole in front of him with one single clawed digit. The scientist hitched a breath, mindful of the sharpness of those fingernail guards. Ibara noticed this and grinned wickedly and taunted. "Oh-ho? Is our little sorcerer afraid of some little pain?"

"...Last time I checked, I'm ten billion percent sure I'm at least 171.4cm tall." Senku weakly retorted. "And I'm not scared of some little pain. It's the lack of hygiene and medication to fix the wounds and such, leading to the development of bacteria and germs. This results in fevers and more damaging consequences." The young scientist sweated as he explained, taking notice of the elder man's confused look at the modern terms. Senku smirked and continued to put on a brave demeanor before taunting. "Not that _you_ , who has yet to experience the modern civilisation, would know."

Ibara frowned at the bratty tone of the younger man's voice before shrugging his shoulders and grinned. "Indeed. This old man knows nothing of nor understand what your sorcery rant was about." The elder man untied the ends of the loincloth and let the piece of garment fall onto the ground. He then clutched Senku's buttocks with both hands, with one butt cheek each in one hand. Sliding his two thumbs near that sweet sleepy hole, the old man pulled it apart like separating the flesh of a soft orange gently, careful to not tear it apart. Senku thrashed harder at the old crook's action. "Stop it!"

Yet Ibara just chuckled at the younger male's flailing. "But this old man knows what he wants and how he likes it to be." He rubbed one thumb over those soft buttocks. "How smooth... much smoother than any other female from the village that I've come across..." The old geezer cooed, staring deep into Senku's red eyes. "And eyes that shine like red jewels... even your hair that sticks out like blades of grass is so soft...heheheheheh..." 

Ibara pressed his nose right against that hole and inhaled a deep breath. The vibrations made Senku shudder at the action from the old geezer. "I swear I'll fart in your face if you don't leave me alone, you old crook!" At this, the elder man scrunched up his face in disgust at Senku's declaration. A loud smack rained on the younger male's left buttock, making Senku yelp in pain. Ibara give the other cheek a hard slap, both buttocks now tinted with a thin layer of pink. 

Such sensitive skin. Ibara tutted, watching the younger male squeak quietly. "If you wish for me to scrape your entrance, draw enough blood to _do_ it, then we can do it the hard way, _boy._ " The elder man flashed the long claw-like fingernail guards within Senku's line of sight. The young scientist glared defiantly at the old pervert behind him. He cannot afford to get injured even further now. Senku stopped his struggling, yet his body's trembling was betraying his anger. Ibara soaked up the current sight of the younger male in front of him and smirked.

Then without warning, Ibara reattached his hands on Senku's two butt cheeks and pried them apart with his thumbs once again. The old man stuck out his long, rough tongue and lapped up the sweet entrance in between the buttocks. Senku's eyes widened at the feel of the wet movement behind him and started to squirm. "Wha-what!? Stop it!" Senku cried at the slippery, watery sensation roaming behind him.

But Ibara ignored the young scientist, his tongue long like a snake, licked around the hole, lathering it up with his own saliva before plunging it deep inside. Senku yelped in fright and embarrassment. "No! You sick pervert! That's _so_ dirty!" The elder man rolled his eyes at his prey's comment as he removed his face from that sweet cavern. Quickly removing two of his own fingernail guards in his right hand, he brought his index and middle fingers to the front of Senku's face and thrusted them into Senku's mouth.

The younger male groaned in shock, he tried to move his head away from those fingers, but Ibara who is standing behind the younger male, brought his left hand up to sink his claws into Senku's already injured left shoulder. The young scientist tried to suppress his pained sound with a loud groan, halting in place and trembled at the pain. Ibara tried moving closer and spoke into Senku's ear. "If you don't want the blood from your injured shoulder to become the sliding means for _doing it_ , then you better behave, _NOW._ "

Senku grunted but reluctantly obeyed. He did not need to bleed to death right now nor _after this_ if he hopes to win this battle. If only he could get out of these vines! Yet however, even if he manages to kick the enemy in the nether region, the one to pay is still Senku himself if he is unable to escape from this current situation. He needs to bide for an opportunity. Quietly and reluctantly, the young scientist stopped protesting while glancing over at the old pervert and shaking from time to time. 

Satisfied that the young man before him had finally behaved, Ibara smiled that wicked scheming lips of his. "Now that's more like it." The old crook threw a dirty look at the younger male. "Now, _suck_. Cover the fingers with more of your saliva, otherwise I'll go in dry and _draw_ blood." Ibara fingered Senku's tongue, in which the scientist groaned in protest before inhaling deeply to calm himself of this unpleasant situation. Those fingertips were digging into the back of his throat, it makes Senku want to vomit. 

The young scientist ignored the unpleasant feeling and started to slurp on those nasty, coarse fingers. The younger male sucked slowly and tried to pool more saliva within his own mouth, covering those awful fingers with more fluid. Senku's own cherry-coloured tongue grunted and curled up with shocks of strange feelings whenever the old crook pulled or pinched his tongue or caressed the roof of his mouth.

Tears started to gather at the corner of those garnet eyes, Senku growing in anger at his own helplessness and being reduced to acting like this is the last means of survival for him. He blinked, trying to clear the mist in his eyes. This however, was a delightful sight that enticed Ibara more. The old crook _loved_ seeing his prey being feisty before having reduced to a puddle of obedient mess. Crying had made the younger man's red gems sparkle more. Ibara licked his lips with an excited grin.

He pulled out those fingers from that sweet delectable mouth, bringing it to the back of the younger male and inserted one saliva-coated finger into that shy, unexplored hole. Senku squeaked at the intruding digit, the sensation of something foreign making him squirm. Ibara cooed at the awakened cavern taking in his single finger with ease. "Look at how your asshole keeps sucking my finger up! You must be a natural at this!" The old geezer mocked as he quickly slid his other coated finger inside. 

Making a screwing motion of his fingers and trying to cover all sides of that pink cavern with the sliding means, Senku tried to hide his face in his injured left shoulder in shame. He didn't like the unpleasant feeling nor what is currently happening. Those strange prodding from the elder man is making Senku feel weird. An unexplainable kind of weird. His own cock was asleep, not fond of any pleasurable sensation at all.

Ibara frowned at this. For all the harem girls he's been with, he made sure they're all somewhat torn between being in pain and pleasure. This would not do. This is like being mocked that he doesn't have the skill to do sex correctly and he takes pride in it! The old crook tried to think of all the skills he had come to accumulate through his anal experiences. He smirked as if remembering certain interesting experiments and fingered the insides of the young scientist harshly. Senku grunted in pain but he tried not to let the noise out. _'What is the old geezer up to? His movements suddenly changed-,'_

"Ahhh!" Senku cried out in shock. Ibara let out a triumphant bark as he managed to find the pleasurable spot. His harem wasn’t just composed of only females. There were always the occasional dainty guys where they got sacrificed in place of some younger females. Ibara _had_ experience. He added another finger and kept thrusting that same spot, making the young scientist thrash. Senku had gritted his teeth together, defiantly trying to not let out one bit of sound. So Ibara jeered at him and plunged a thumb that still had those extra hard fingernail guards inside the younger male's mouth.

Senku gasped as the claw had made a small cut on his lips to make his mouth open. He was unable to fully close his mouth due to the addition of the thumb and being mindful of the sharpness of that claw. He had no choice but ended up closing his teeth around that fingernail guard, avoiding the sharpest point. That action didn't faze Ibara one bit, more likely, the old crook welcomed it. Another rocking motion came from behind Senku, the feeling of being rammed against that sweet spot had made the scientist moan loudly. This elated Ibara, making the elderly man laugh out loud with ridiculing means. The young scientist hiccupped and squinted his eyes as a heat had started to focus down at his nether region. His own cock had sprung up, precum gathering at its tip in response to the pleasurable and painful feeling inside him.

 _'No!,'_ The young scientist cried. _'I don't want this! I don't like this! Make it stop!'_ The younger male's moans started to increase at every jab the enemy has struck inside him. A rush of excitement had suddenly filled all over his whole body, Senku came with a loud mewl and his body shook with tremor. Most of his own cum had squirted into the forest floors, only a few specks of the white cum staining the stomach part of his tunic. The scientist hiccupped in fury at the sensation and at the sudden non-stop flow of tears that were trailing down his face. His own ears pounded at the wicked laughter of the enemy from behind. His face flamed in shame.

Ibara jeered at the state of his own enemy. "Ooohhh... look at how you came, with just my fingers no less!" He caressed the younger male's butt cheeks, reveling in its smoothness. "Perhaps... you are a virgin?" Wicked eyes gleamed at the sight of the scientist freezing up at the suggestion. Ibara purred, " _Yeeessss._ How delightful! How about letting this old man show you more? How to have _real fun_?" Ibara licked and nipped at Senku's ear, making the scientist turn his head away in a snap. Not bothered with the display of defiance, Ibara quickly uncovered his nether region garments and brought out a proud, stiff pulsing cock. The enemy's cock slapped between Senku's ass cheeks, making the white-green-haired male freeze up. 

"Let me show you the way I _love_ my harem." Ibara teased before giving his own cock a few strokes before plunging the thick length into the entrance of that sweet cavern. Senku let out a scream as he felt himself being teared apart by that repulsing and revolting shaft behind him. The enemy's cock has grinded on all sides of his own hole, creating more pain than pleasure. Senku curled up unconsciously, hoping to ease the pain off. He sniffled slightly, focusing on taking deep rapid breaths. 

But Ibara didn't let him have time to adjust. The old geezer started to pull his own length back before ramming it back in full force. His one hand grasped the side of Senku's waist and the other hand with a thumb still inside Senku. The scientist howled at the painful thrusting motion from behind him. He cannot feel anything other than pain at this moment. More tears spilled out of his eyes as well as some saliva drooling down from his mouth. He continued to wail until Ibara got tired of his howling and finally decided to hit the spot that made everything pleasurable again.

This time, Senku mewled. His sensations turned into a mixture of pain and pleasure. This amused Ibara greatly and the old crook immediately switched his focus onto that particular area. It made the young scientist's teeth gritted down hard on Ibara's thumbnail guard, hoping to be relieved of the sensations. Senku started to struggle, wanting to be away from all of this. But Ibara was having none of it, and thrusted faster.

Senku moaned at every hit that Ibara has speared into him, his struggles stopped but his trembling did not. The sounds of his pleasurable moans got louder. He felt disgusted. The young scientist could then feel the old crook leaning over on top of him and spoke into his ear from behind. "I'm gonna make you cum the way like how my harem ladies do. Don't you feel honoured?" Ibara chuckled darkly while Senku just grunted with displeasure. The elderly man scented the back of Senku's neck with his nostrils, his nose touching that soft skin. He then licked the soft skin, making Senku gasp.

"You-you perv-aahh!" Senku tried to throw insults at the man behind him. But those insults didn't pierce Ibara at all, the cruel man laughing manically at the moaning scientist underneath him. He had the young man where he wanted, moaning and writhing underneath him. The old warrior removed both of his hands from Senku's waist and mouth, making the scientist gasp while he places both hands inside Senku's tunic from underneath Senku's tummy. Roaming his hands around that delicate flesh, his hands had both ventured on the younger man’s chest, touching the jewel-like buds. 

Senku hitched a breath, mindful that some of those fingers still had the guard claws on. Ibara arrogantly explained. "As expected, you're as flat as a board." The young scientist scowled through his own clenched teeth but Ibara continued, "Ah, but don't worry, this area works well for both genders. Now, let me give you the final tour." As soon as the old geezer finished his words he speared Senku's insides _hard_ while pinching one of Senku's nipples with the hand that was free of a few fingernail guards. His other hand playfully touched around that bud lightly, making Senku groan and worry that Ibara may injure him more.

 _Everybody was relying on him; he needs to be injury-free as much as he can_. However, Senku's thoughts were soon washed over by an influx of pleasurable feelings. He wanted to so badly to suppress the incoming excitement that had once more, pooled down at his nether region. Ibara huffed heavily as the old warrior kept slamming strong shots into the scientist's sweet spot while his hands continued to pinch harder at those pink buds. Senku's groans through his clenched teeth had gradually turned into panting mewls, growing louder and louder. He felt unbearably inflamed from the inside as tears once more rolled down from the corner of his eyes.

Snapping his eyes shut, Senku screamed as he came, more cum squirting from his own manhood while his whole body trembled in shock. He cried again when Ibara groaned loudly behind him. The old crook came as soon as his member felt the younger man's insides clamp down on him. His strong cock exploded while his white cum spurted into that sweet cavern, pouring all that sticky sensation into Senku's behind.

The young scientist sniffled and panted for air as soon as his climax was over. The feeling of that cruel man behind him still filling his insides disgusted him, he wanted to squirm. Finally, it felt like Ibara had finished jetting that last drop into Senku. The old geezer pulled out and admired the view of his own the cum leaking out of that gaping, pink hole. Ibara couldn't see it, but Senku's face turned red when he felt the wet slick coming out of him. The old warrior just whistled before giving another play slap at the younger man's butt. Senku grunted instead, too tired to yelp or struggle any further. 

Ibara jeered loudly as he stuffed his own manhood back before walking towards the front of Senku. "Thank you for entertaining this old man, _boy_." Ibara tilted Senku's chin up, dazed red eyes boring into Ibara's sight. The old crook brought out the medusa device hidden from his garments. He held it up in Senku's clear view while he taunted. "And now, we're going to have _you_ petrified." Ibara's brushed the back of his fingers on that soft, damp cheek while the young scientist's face twitched. The old man shook his head as if scolding a child. "A shame really, I could've made you a part of my harem. Oh well. Now, farewell. _'One metre,'_ _'Three sec-'_ "

Senku swiped the dangling device in front of him with his movable right hand, making the petrification item fly upwards in a curve far away behind him. Ibara let out an indignant gasp before growling and slashed Senku's injured left shoulder in fury, making the young scientist holler in pain. The old crook hastily rushed behind the scientist to retrieve the medusa device. Meanwhile, due to their previous rocking motion from Ibara's disgusting 'love making' with Senku; and also, the sudden slash to his injury from Ibara had managed to cut off one of the main vines. This loosened the scientist from those vines and the young man was able to break free.

Senku slid down onto the ground in pain, but he has no time to lose. He quickly limped towards the hidden bulky cellphone device among the bushes and puts it back on his back, mindful of his own injuries. The young scientist grunted in agony at the ache around his waist and the awful feeling of the sticky fluid leaking out from his behind. He shook his head to get rid of any negative thoughts before getting a head start. He slowly sprinted towards with a specific destination in mind. Every limp shoots pain down his spine, but he has to endure it. _For the sake of saving everyone._ He is running on willpower alone now.

Ibara finally found the medusa device lying on the floor within some bushes. He immediately grabbed it and turned around to see the young scientist limping away. _This will be easy_. The old warrior quickly chased after Senku, this time planning to petrify the delectable young man for sure. Noticing where the scientist was heading to, Ibara grinned with arrogance and decided he'll manipulate the younger man's direction with words. "This old man...has mastery over the island's topography." The elder man boasted. "Too bad for you, this was actually MY trap. Did you think you lured me here? No! I've been driving you toward a more open space."

They reached a cliff and Ibara saw Senku trip again, this time probably due to the pain enforced upon the younger man by Ibara. The old crook grinned and chuckled darkly at the young scientist, who tried to get back on his feet, shaking like a young spring lamb while learning to stand on all fours. The elderly man even laughed at the pathetic sight where the young scientist was obviously bluffing his way, hoping that the old warrior wouldn't attack him. 

Well, this works in the old geezer’s favour. For Ibara will have more time to gauge the distance better in order to use the medusa device on Senku. Deciding to be a bit more playful before finishing the young scientist off, Ibara asked, "Now before we end this... allow me to ask you. Your name?"

Senku's hesitant expression sweated as he flickered his gaze between the enemy and the cliff behind him. Ibara narrowed his own eyes before saying a command to the device. " _'Five metres,'_ _'Five seconds.'_ " Red eyes then finally focused back onto the old man's command and the young scientist's wavering demeanor immediately changed back into his usual confident smirk with a reply, "Senku. Ishigami Senku."

"Is that so? Well, hello...and goodbye forever... my _dear_ Senku." Ibara spoke, not recognising Senku's name or the surname ‘Ishigami’ at all before throwing the medusa device towards the young scientist. Grinning wickedly with obvious victory within his sight, Ibara then noticed a loud, whirling sound around them. "What...is that sound?" The old warrior looked around before something came flying into view from the cliff, right behind Senku's figure. 

Ibara looked up in surprise at that... strange, flying thing. "What manner... of bird is that?" A chuckle from the scientist across him made the enemy snap his focus back on Senku. The younger male was picking his ear before giving a scheming smile back. "Heheheh... a battle between us at the top? Here you go, _literally_. 'Cause now... we'll be grabbing the medusa in midair!" Ibara's wicked eyes widened with shock at the view of that mysterious bird crashing into his medusa device...

Will victory belong to Ibara? Or would the Kingdom of Science win?

-END-

**Author's Note:**

> Afterword: Wow you made it to the end? o_O Congrats? Well, some dialogue text was taken from the manga since the timeline was somewhat canon. I also do not know the proper way Ibara had addressed Senku, I wish I could find the Japanese version for comparison. If you wish to know what happens next, go read the manga (Which you should _have_ done so already, I told you what chapters to read!) Just remember, the smut part never happened in canon and this is purely fictional work XD
> 
> Feel free to join the Dr. Stone shipping server! All ships are welcome!  
> We have lots of events scheduled, RP our fave ships, share headcanons, etc!  
> [Click here to join us!](https://discord.gg/j8WvKF6)


End file.
